


Pretty Things

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon sees a new side of Kaylee





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Pretty Things

## Pretty Things

Title: Pretty Things  
Fandom: Firefly  
Main Character(s): Kaylee  
Other Characters: Simon, Inara, Mal  
Prompt: 014. Green  
Word Count:   
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: I don't own any of these people...they belong to the glorious genius that is Joss Whedon. 

"Oh, Inara! Look, isn't it beautiful?" Kaylee was practically beaming, gazing up at the dress, made of dark green fabric hanging on the pretty lady doll in the dress shop window. 

Inara had to admit, it was lovely. Much more subdued, and classy then the dress Kaylee wore to the party with Mal a few months ago. More slink, less ruffles. In fact, there were no ruffles to be seen. Thankfully. 

"It is quite nice, isn't it?" Inara answered. "I bet whoever wears this would look like a princess. Feel like one too." "Why don't you find out?"  
"What? I couldn't." Kaylee responded, more then a little flustered "Go on....treat yourself. You deserve it." "Oh, it ain't me...I'd only dirty it up." "Now, stop that." Inara scolded.  
"Besides," She continued, looking at the ground. "I'd never be able to afford something that fine." "Oh Kaylee...I could...."  
"No!" The younger girl cut her off. "I won't hear of it. It's just a dress." There was a few moments of silence, as the two stared in the shop window. "At least try it on." Inara urged.  
Kaylee looked at the Companion and then back to the dress. "Nah, i couldn't." Inara leaned in close and smiled. "Yes, you can. Now go." With that, Kaylee's face lit up, and she gave a small squeal and disappeared into the shop. 

Inara was standing waiting for her friend to return as Simon rounded the corner. He was about to approach her, when all of a sudden he saw Kaylee come bounding out of a dress shop, draped in green satin. She was giggling like a schoolgirl as she spun around in front of Inara. He remained obscured to the 2 women, as he found it impossible to move. He realized he was staring, openmouthed, and began to blush furiously. 

"Wuh de mah...I do feel like a princess!" Kaylee sighed, as she ran her hands along the material. "And you look like one, too. nyen ching-duh, you really should have it." "No...it's for fancy people. It's enough just to have felt it against my skin for a few minutes." Just then, the shop owner, poked her head outside. "Excuse me, are you ladies ready to buy?" Kaylee, still touching the fabric, sighed deeply and said. "Not today." 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

"Hey Cap'n!" Kaylee said brightly as she made her way to her bunk aboard Serenity, later that same day. "And how was the big outting on Greenleaf? You two have fun, while the rest of us were off being proper villians?" She laughed. "Yes, I did. A fine time, Cap'n." "Well good. You work too hard not to treat yourself once in a while." He said, patting her on the shoulder as he continued on down the passage. She smiled to herself as she went on her way. 

She saw the box as she entered the room. The edge peeking out from her bunk. Her heart began to beat faster as she carefully lifted the lid, and saw the delicate green folds of the dress. Muttering to herself "I told her not to...." "She didn't." He was standing in the doorway, his hands deep in his pockets. "Simon? But how..."  
"I assumed it didn't need alterations, since it seemed like a solid fit when you tried it on." "Wait...you were there? You...saw me?" she asked disbelieving. He looked down at his feet, his hands digging further into his pockets. "I knew it was something you would never buy for yourself." "But, i don't understand..."  
"I want you to have it." His eyes were level with hers for the first time since he had appeared in her doorway. "It suits you." He turned away before she could respond. Just then, she noticed the card on the floor. She must have dropped it when she lifted the dress out of the box. She picked it up, and as she read it, a smile spread across her face. 

So you can feel like a princess more often. S. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Pretty Things**   
Author:   **Velvetsun**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **10/18/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon \- Inara, Simon   
Pairings:  Simon/Kaylee   
Summary:  Simon sees a new side of Kaylee   
  



End file.
